gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Algonquin
}} Algonquin (al-gon-coo-win)al-gon-coo-win - According to various audio examples, including the Police Scanner, television shows and many pedestrians. is a borough in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in Liberty City. Description with Middle Park in the foreground.]] on Columbus Avenue.]] traffic at night.]] Algonquin appears as the largest borough in Liberty City, containing 29 of the Liberty City's 65 neighborhoods. It serves as the core of the Liberty metropolitan area with many high rise apartments, office buildings and skyscrapers, surrounded by smaller, lower end stores and restaurants. The Algonquin island is bounded by the Humboldt River to the east and the West River to the west. Algonquin is a major commercial, financial, and cultural center of the United States of America. It is home to the headquarters of the Daily Globe, based in a large skyscraper in the Star Junction district. Burlesque is the spotlight to many theater shows, productions and films, including Abandon Shit, Raincoat and Liberty City, It's Over!, all played at the Seagull Theater. The famous Live Central Music Venue is situated in the Star Junction district, with its bright lights contrasting against the neighboring Columbus Cathedral. Algonquin is also home to the Civilization Committee, based at the CC Building, the organization decide on the best course of action in the event of an international conflict.Peep That Shit: peepthatshit.com/sightscc.html Algonquin has many landmarks, museums and other sightseeing attractions. The tallest building in the Grand Theft Auto universe, the Rotterdam Tower, is based in The Triangle, with an accessible observatory deck and lower floor interior. Other major tourist attractions include the Zirconium Building in Lancet, Triangle Building in The Triangle, Grand Easton Terminal in Easton, Pier 45 in Fishmarket South, and the Statue of Happiness on Happiness Island. While Algonquin is in itself an island, several neighboring islands are considered part of the Algonquin borough; Colony Island is a small island east of Lancet and Presidents City, which can be visited via the aerial tramway, and Happiness Island, a smaller island located south west of Algonquin holding the iconic Statue of Happiness. As these islands are considered part of Algonquin, they remain locked in GTA IV until the completion of Blow Your Cover. The name comes from a Native American tribe that lived in the Great Lakes region of the United States of America, but now live in Quebec, Canada. History states that Algonquin is a Native American word for "place to build condo skyscrapers". Algonquin is legally inaccessible to the player until the terrorist threat is lifted on the bridges across the Humboldt River during the mission Blow Your Cover for Elizabeta Torres. Police vehicles block the passages of Broker Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, East Borough Bridge and Northwood Heights Bridge until completion of the aforementioned mission. Passing beyond them will result in a 6 star wanted level and almost immediate police response, including NOOSE officers and tactical response units in Annihilators, NOOSE Cruisers, NOOSE Patriots and Enforcers, and the FIB in FIB cruisers. Algonquin appears to be based on , New York City, one of the 5 boroughs of New York City. Together with the many landmarks Algonquin holds that appear to be based on real-life Manhattan landmarks, the game files list Algonquin's map files and data as manhat'manhat': *manhat01.img *manhat02.img *manhat03.img *manhat04.img *manhat05.img *manhat06.img *manhat07.img *manhat08.img *manhat09.img *manhat10.img *manhat11.img *manhat12.img *manhatxr.img *subwayxr.img History The Von Crastenburg Family are said to have previously owned half of the island of Algonquin, as stated in a segment of I'm Rich. Jill Von Crastenburg is an Algonquin party girl and an heiress to the dynasty's vast fortune. It is said that the Native American name 'Algonquin' meant 'Place to build many skyscrapers' in CNT's "History of Liberty City". Geography and The Triangle neighborhoods of Algonquin at dusk.]] The majority of Algonquin is based upon flat land which runs close to sea level. Notable influxes in topography are found around the area of Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, with increasing topography. The Exchange and City Hall appear to shift the rest of the city slightly higher than close-to-sea level. Compared to other boroughs and other cities, Algonquin consists heavily of man-made infrastructure, however Middle Park does serve as a prominent "city break" and contrasts to a great degree with the rest of the city. Road network :See Also: List of Street Names Unique to Algonquin, streets and avenues are assigned a grid-like system which gives many benefits, including better navigation and transport systems and provides a more effective layout for buildings and structures. The city's avenues distribute districts with smaller blocks of buildings and serve as a functional and practical way of traveling longitudinally through the island's long, narrow shape. , crossing the Humboldt River, connects Algonquin to Broker.]] Connecting Algonquin to neighboring islands and boroughs are a series of bridges and tunnels. These provide a vital connection between the boroughs and can carry a large amount of traffic at once. The following bridges and tunnels connect to Algonquin: *Algonquin Bridge - connects the east of Algonquin to the north west of Broker. *Booth Tunnel - connects the west of Algonquin to Alderney City. *Broker Bridge - connects the south east of Algonquin to Hove Beach, Broker. *East Borough Bridge - connects the east of Algonquin to Charge Island. *Hickey Bridge - connects the west of Algonquin to Leftwood, Alderney. *Leaper's Bridge - connects the east of Algonquin to Colony Island. *Northwood Heights Bridge - connects the north east of Algonquin to Boulevard, Bohan. Subway network :See Also: Subway in GTA IV Algonquin is heavily dependent on the use of subways and holds 20 individual line stations (with 18 separate stations) on two lines, the Algonquin Inner Line and the Algonquin Outer Line. All of the subways in Liberty City converge on two lines looping through Algonquin: The A/J Outer Algonquin Line connects over the Algonquin Bridge to Broker, where it becomes the 3/8 Broker Line. The K/C Inner Algonquin Line connects to the B/E Bohan Line north of the Frankfort High/Low Stations. The two lines connect to one another at Grand Easton Terminal's Easton LTA. In addition, there is also a Skycar over the western portion of the Humboldt River south of the Algonquin Bridge, connecting Algonquin with Colony Island. The following stations are found on the corresponding line: :Algonquin Inner Line *City Hall LTA *East Park LTA *Frankfort Avenue LTA *Frankfort High LTA *Frankfort Low LTA *North Park LTA *Suffolk LTA *West Park :Algonquin Outer Line *Castle Gardens LTA *Easton LTA (Grand Easton Terminal) *Emerald LTA *Feldspar LTA *Hematite LTA *Manganese East LTA *Manganese West LTA *Quartz East LTA *Quartz West LTA *Vauxite LTA *Vespucci Circus LTA Public services Due to the borough's scale and density, Algonquin has multiple police stations, fire stations and medical centers spread across the borough. These are significantly larger than those found in other areas of Liberty City. Police Stations , Lower Easton.]] *East Holland Police Station on Topaz Street. *Lower Easton Police Station on Feldspar Street. *Middle Park East Police Station on Bismarck Avenue. *Suffolk Police Station on Frankfort Avenue. *Star Junction Police Station on Burlesque and Denver-Exeter Avenue. *Varsity Heights Police Station on Silicon Street. *Westminster Police Station on Kunzite Street. Hospitals , Lancet.]] *City Hall Hospital on Union Drive West. *Holland Hospital Center on Galveston Avenue. *Easton Medical Center on Jade Street. Fire Stations , Northwood.]] *Fishmarket South Fire Station on Privateer Road. *Northwood Fire Station on Exeter Avenue. *Westminster Fire Station on Frankfort Avenue. Education High Schools Three high schools from Algonquin are seen on Hornyhighschoolreunions.com *Castle Garden High School *Easton Academy For Boys *East Holland High School Vespucci University Vespucci University is located in Varsity Heights, Algonquin and appears to be based on Columbia University. Places of Interest Being the largest of all boroughs, Algonquin holds a huge amount of landmarks in different forms. A number of these may be mentioned on the many different Helitours available. Peep That Shit's website, peepthatshit.com, also has articles on a number of different "Soak in the Sights", as well as articles on Bars and Restaurants, Nightlife and Entertainment, Shop Till You Drop and Sports and Activities. Landmarks ;Peep That Shit According to Peep That Shit's website, the following places are considered Algonquin landmarks. *Star Junction *Middle Park *Rotterdam Tower *Zirconium Building *Triangle Building *CC Building *Grand Easton Terminal *Chinatown *The Exchange *Cleethorpes Tower *GetaLife Building RotterdamTower-GTAIV.png|Rotterdam Tower, The Triangle. TriangleBuilding-GTAIV.png|Triangle Building, The Triangle. ZirconiumBuilding-GTAIV.png|Zirconium Building, Lancet. CivilizationCommitteeBuilding-GTA4-exterior.jpg|CC Building, Hatton Gardens. CleethorpesTower-GTAIV.jpg|Cleethorpes Tower, Hatton Gardens. GetaLifeBuilding-GTAIV.png|GetaLife Building, Easton. Chinatown-GTAIV.png|Chinatown. TheExchange-GTAIV.png|The Exchange. StarJunction-GTAIV.png|Star Junction. MiddlePark-GTAIV.png|Middle Park. GrandEastonTerminal-GTAIV.png|Grand Easton Terminal, Easton. Notable Residents *Alexandra Chilton *Alfonso Vasquez *Alonso Gomez *Anthony Prince (formerly) *Anthony Spoleto (formerly) *Armando Torres *Arthur Zapulla *Bernie Crane *Bruce Spade (part-time) *Bryce Dawkins *Chan Jaoming (formerly) *Cherise Glover *Clarence Little (formerly) *Cloe Parker *Dwayne Forge *Ernesto Asaltacunas (during baseball season) *Francis McReary *Frank Garone (formerly) *Henrique Bardas *Hossan Ramzy *January Natasha Vasquez *Jayvon Simson (formerly) *Jeff Harlingford (formerly) *Jill Von Crastenburg (formerly) *Joe Corrola (formerly) *John Hunter *Kiki Jenkins *Luis Fernando Lopez *Lyle Cleethorpes *Margot (formerly) *Mario Venturella *Marlon Bridges (formerly) *Marnie Allen (formerly) *Niko Bellic (possibly) *Oscar Gomez *Playboy X *Ray Boccino (formerly) *Rocco Pelosi (formerly) *Roman Bellic *Sara *Teddy Benavidez (formerly) *Uncle Vince (formerly) *Yusuf Amir Businesses *Grotti Showroom, car dealership in Middle Park East *Memory Lanes, bowling alley in The Meat Quarter *Modo, midrange clothing store in North Holland *Perseus, upmarket clothing stores in Middle Park East and The Exchange *RS Haul, couriers *Split Sides, comedy club *Tw@t, internet cafe *Bahama Mamas LC, nightclub *Hercules, nightclub *Maisonette 9, nightclub *Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club, golf club Neighborhoods Algonquin is broken down into 29 individual neighborhoods. Each of the neighborhoods of Algonquin have their own unique environments, with different types and styles of buildings, differences in traffic, and pedestrians, and general conditions. Due to Algonquin's grid-like design, each of the districts are accurately bounded by streets. *Castle Garden City *Castle Gardens *Chinatown *City Hall *Colony Island *East Holland *Easton *The Exchange *Fishmarket North *Fishmarket South *Happiness Island *Hatton Gardens *Lancaster *Lancet *Little Italy *Lower Easton *The Meat Quarter *Middle Park *Middle Park East *Middle Park West *North Holland *Northwood *Presidents City *Purgatory *Star Junction *Suffolk *The Triangle *Varsity Heights *Westminster Gallery Algonquin-GTAIV-StreetScene.png|Typical street in Algonquin. A blend of traditional architecture and post-modern skyscrapers along narrow horizontal streets intersecting with larger avenues. Pedestrians waiting at cross lights, Taxis line the streets and buskers outside subway entrances. Trivia *The Algonquin name is derived from the Algonquin tribe, similar to the origins of Manhattan's name. See Also *Staunton Island - A comparatively similar borough of the 3D Universe of Liberty City. References Navigation }} de:Algonquin es:Algonquin fi:Algonquin fr:Algonquin nl:Algonquin no:Algonquin pl:Algonquin pt:Algonquin (IV) sv:Algonquin ru:Алгонквин Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Islands Category:Unlocked Areas Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin